Adrénaline
by Black666
Summary: Profite gamine, tu ne seras jamais plus libre qu'à cet instant... Cet instant où tout bascule, et où tu sais que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant...


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai, mine de rien, galéré à finir ^^_

_C'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite du « Bordel »._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

*0*0*

_ Tu es encore là ?

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas en entendant la voix. Elle se contenta d'un sourire, très léger, presque imperceptible. Elle se mit à balancer ses jambes dans le vide en contemplant la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

_ Je t'attendais.

Elle le sentit s'approcher, puis s'asseoir à côté d'elle au bord de cette falaise. Elle ne tourna pas le visage pour autant, préférant essayer d'apercevoir le bout de la terre de l'autre côté de l'océan.

_ Tu devrais dormir tu sais.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Au loin, près de l'horizon, l'aube pointait. Le ciel s'éclaircissait et la lune faisait lentement place aux premiers rayons timides du soleil. Elle avait passé la nuit là, encore une fois.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne dors pas en ce moment.

La guerre la maintenait éveillée. Elle n'arrivait plus à cesser suffisamment de penser pour s'abandonner au sommeil. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elles revoyaient ceux qu'elle avait connus et qui étaient morts. Chaque fois qu'elle restait inactive, l'inquiétude la submergeait, la peur lui enserrait le cœur. Et lorsqu'elle arrivait à dormir, quelques heures, ses rêves étaient remplis d'éclairs de lumière verte, d'homme masqués et de silhouettes encapuchonnées. Alors elle ne dormait plus. La fatigue était préférable aux cauchemars.

_ Peut-être. Mais tu devrais. Il faut prendre des forces pour la guerre. Moi je dormais tout le temps avant.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil tourner la tête vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle sentait sur sa peau son regard inquisiteur, chargé de reproches mais aussi d'inquiétude. Il leva une main, et caressa doucement sa joue.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

_ Justement, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Toi tu as pris énormément de forces, et tu es quand même mort. Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Fabian.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard. Il la fixait attentivement de ses yeux bleus, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Elle se mit elle aussi à l'observer, ses longs cheveux roux qu'il avait ramené sur une seule épaule, son nez fin, son piercing au sourcil et surtout son sourire en coin. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Fred, mais l'âge, et l'expérience de la guerre, lui conféraient un charisme que son neveu n'avait pas.

_ Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère quand tu es fatiguée, ma petite Hermione.

Il sourit. Elle entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux sur ses doigts, et il lui prit la main pour l'arrêter. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il se mit à lui caresser la paume du bout de l'index, et elle rit. Puis elle s'allongea, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

_ Ça fait un an aujourd'hui…

Elle ne vit pas que son sourire s'était tari. Elle ne vit pas la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans son regard.

_ Un an que tu viens me voir chaque semaine…

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus. C'était sans doute lâche, mais il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Elle avait toujours la tête sur ses genoux, mais son regard était fixé sur l'océan. Il lui caressa la joue de nouveau, profitant encore un peu de la douceur de sa peau. Il aurait voulu l'emprisonner pour toujours, et ne jamais la quitter. Mais il n'était pas de ce monde.

_ Hermione...

Il devait lui dire. Tout lui avouer, même si cela devait briser la magie de leur dernière rencontre. Elle se redressa, le scruta du regard. Lui, pas assez courageux pour affronter son chagrin, baissa les yeux. Il se rappela alors ce que Merlin lui avait dit là-haut, avant de l'envoyer près d'elle, il y a avait un an de cela.

« _Tu n'auras qu'un an Fabian. Un an pour la guider, un an pour lui faire prendre conscience du rôle qu'elle a à jouer. Je te fais confiance. Mais prends garde Fabian. Un an, c'est très court, surtout pour un mort. Veille à ne pas t'attacher à elle, l'éternité te paraîtra alors bien longue. »_

Elle l'observait toujours, ses grands yeux bruns emplis d'inquiétude. Elle était tellement belle. En particulier à la lumière du jour naissant. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'allait plus jamais la voir. Il voulut prendre sa main, mais elle se déroba. Elle attendait une réponse.

_ Je ne reviendrais pas. Je...

_ Regarde moi, le coupa-t-elle, la voix légèrement vacillante.

_ Quoi ?

_ Aies le courage de me regarder en face alors que tu détruis mon monde.

Il releva les yeux, mais ce ne fut que pour tomber sur les siens, qui brillaient de larmes contenues. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de tristesse, et voulut baisser de nouveau la tête. Mais il n'était plus temps de fuir.

_ Je... C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir. J'avais un an pour te montrer la voie. C'est maintenant chose faite, et il est temps que je reparte définitivement dans mon monde.

Les gouttes d'eau salée coulaient le long de ses joues. En silence. Elle était assez forte, et suffisamment fière pour ne pas se laisser à de grands épanchements lacrymaux en sa présence. Une vraie lionne.

_ Contente que tu aies brillamment réussi ta mission, cracha la jeune femme en se relevant.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais il fut plus rapide, se mit debout, et s'interposa entre elle, et le reste du monde. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas alors qu'ils vivaient l'un de leurs derniers instants.

_ Hermione, écoute moi...

_ Pour que tu me dises quoi ?! Que tu es désolé ?! Je m'en fiche Fabian ! Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu m'abandonne, que je n'étais qu'une tache à accomplir !

Elle lui faisait face, et ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent, l'océan derrière elle s'agitait, reflet de sa colère. Dans ses iris, la déception était venue se mêler au chagrin. Elle se détourna pour lui cacher de nouvelles larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle, et répondit, dans un léger murmure :

_ Au début oui. Merlin m'a envoyé pour que je te fasse savoir qui tu étais. Au début, tu n'étais qu'une jeune fille comme les autres, que je n'aimais pas parce que tu étais vivante, et que moi je ne l'étais plus. Au début, je ne m'y attendais pas.

_ Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi ?

_ A tomber amoureux.

Elle se retourna brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Ne me force pas à me répéter.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Elle le regardait toujours avec étonnement, cherchant sur son visage une quelconque trace d'humour, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une gravité qui ne lui allait pas. Finalement, elle fit demi-tour et alla se poster au bord de la falaise. Il la rejoignit d'un pas hésitant, tandis qu'elle contemplait l'astre du jour qui entamait son ascension dans le ciel teinté de rose.

_ Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Alors que tu vas partir ?

_ Pour éviter de blesser d'avantage.

_ Éviter de me blesser ? Alors que le fait que tu partes est précisément ce qui va me faire mal ?

_ Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu sois prisonnière de cette relation. Je suis un fantôme après tout, ma vie est finie alors que la tienne ne fait que commencer. Je voulais te rendre ta liberté.

_ Ma liberté...

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé.

_ Je n'ai jamais été libre. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais ressenti cette adrénaline que les gens se complaisent à appeler liberté. On m'a toujours forcée à être quelqu'un. Dans mon enfance d'abord, où j'étais la petite fille parfaite, puis à Poudlard, où je suis Miss Je-Sais-Tout, la meilleure amie du Survivant. On ne me laisse jamais être juste Hermione. Mais avec toi, j'avais cette illusion que je pouvais être moi, que tu revenais chaque semaine parce que quelque part, tu m'appréciais. Avec toi, j'avais l'impression de goûter à cette adrénaline, au moins quelques instants, avant de retourner dans ma cage de Gryffondor en guerre.

_ Alors profite gamine, tu ne seras jamais plus libre qu'à cet instant.

Il s'était approché, lui avait relevé le visage. Son pouce passa lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Cet instant où tout bascule.

Sa voix était rauque, ses yeux brillaient de désir et d'urgence.

_ Et où tu sais que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Il ferma la distance entre eux, et l'embrassa. La fusion des corps se fit, passionnée, désespérée, comme un adieu au goût amer et pourtant agréable. Son corps de jeune fille fut pénétré par son âme d'homme, pour le temps d'une étreinte, oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde, que leur séparation approchait. Et l'extase arriva, libératrice, faisant battre leurs cœurs, réellement ou métaphoriquement, à tout rompre. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline.

Il l'admirait tandis qu'elle se tenait une nouvelle fois au bord de cette falaise qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle n'était vêtue de sa chemise à lui, et il la trouvait magnifique. Il repensa à la première fois où il était venue la trouver là. Elle l'avait stupefixé, l'avait frappé, avait été prête à le jeter de la falaise. Comment il était parvenu à gagner sa confiance, il ne s'en souvenait. Il se rappelait juste avoir eu la conviction qu'il allait s'attacher bien plus qu'il ne devrait à ce petit bout de femme. Ces pensées le firent rire, et il éprouva le besoin d'aller serrer dans ces bras celle qu'il aimait.

Il ferma les yeux, et il lui suffit de le vouloir quelques secondes pour se retrouver vêtu d'un caleçon. Il se leva, s'avança, et attira Hermione dans une tendre étreinte.

Ils se trouvaient dangereusement près du bord.

Fabian lui caressa doucement la joue, la faisant sourire tandis qu'elle passait la main dans ses cheveux roux.

_ Merci pour ce moment de liberté. J'espère ne jamais l'oublier.

_ Voilà qui devrait t'aider à t'en souvenir...

Il baissa la tête, et suçota son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'une trace y soit nettement visible. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Il se tendit soudain, la douleur s'emparant de tout son corps.

_ Fabian, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ça commence. On me demande de rentrer chez moi...

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes, et elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, alors même qu'il commençait à disparaître.

_ Ne me laisse pas...

_ Il le faut. Je t'aime Hermione.

_ Je t'aime aussi... tant que je suis libre de le faire. Car je ne serais jamais plus libre qu'à cet instant...

Elle le tenait toujours, et fit un pas vers le précipice.

_ Cet instant où tout bascule...

Un autre pas.

_ Et où tu sais que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant...

Elle commençait à être flou, mais son sourire était toujours là, malgré les larmes.

_ Embrasse moi Fabian.

_ Quoi ?

_ Embrasse moi !

Il s'exécuta. Alors, elle les fit basculer. Il sentit qu'ils tombaient, qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, que ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les siennes. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes. Il lui dit adieu d'un baiser, et disparut complètement, tandis que le corps de la jeune femme percutait violemment l'eau.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se redressa, le cœur battant, la respiration haletante. A côté d'elle, son mari grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas, et se tourna vers l'autre bord du lit. Elle sourit en jouant un instant avec les cheveux d'un noir de jais de l'homme. Depuis cette époque, elle n'avait pu s'imaginer passer le restant de ses jours avec un rouquin. Elle avait plutôt bien réussi, celui qui partageait sa vie étant à l'opposée de ce qu'était Fabian.

Elle se leva discrètement, veillant à ne pas réveiller Blaise, et sortit silencieusement de leur chambre. Elle passa devant celle de leur fils, arriva aux escaliers, puis ferma les yeux et laissa ses pas la guider. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dehors, devant la maison, au bord de la mer.

Le vent soufflait fort cette nuit là. Comme à chaque fois en cette période de l'année, ses pensées volèrent vers un certain fantôme. Elle essayait de savoir s'il la regardait de là où il était, s'il était heureux pour elle.

Instinctivement, sa main se porta à son cou, et elle sourit.

La marque n'avait jamais disparu, comme une preuve éternelle de ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Son cœur se serra, mais la tristesse s'en était allée. Elle ne faisait plus que chérir ses souvenirs.

Ses souvenirs de lui.

De ce moment d'adrénaline qu'il lui avait offert.

De cet instant de liberté.

*0*0*

_Et voilà !_

_Rappelez vous, les review sont tout à fait conseillées pour garder un semblant de motivation à écrire et une certaine stabilité mentale héhé_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


End file.
